


Secret

by Aelimir



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I am in a Spock Appreciates Nude Kirk mood apparently, M/M, Nude Photos, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelimir/pseuds/Aelimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has nude photos of Jim. Jim discovers them. Can Spock realize that Jim isn't angry?</p>
<p>Might be OOC for Spock, but hey, I was in the mood. lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Jim arrived at Spock’s one-room shore leave beach cabin. The door was slightly ajar. He glanced around, and saw Spock in the distance outside another cabin, with Uhura. It looked like he was fixing something. Jim decided to let himself in until Spock came back. He’d never minded before; he doubted he would now.

As Jim wandered in, some papers on the bed caught his eye. It was highly unusual for Spock to have paper documents; Jim thought he was alone in that eccentricity.

Now very curious, he walked over to examine them. When he flipped them over, he froze. They were pictures and drawings of him. Naked.

Jim didn’t know how long he’d been staring at them in shock when he heard footsteps behind him. Jim turned automatically, still holding the nude images of himself. It was Spock. They stared at each other with wide eyes for a moment. Then Spock turned and fled.

“Wait!” Jim said, dropping the papers and running after his friend. Damn, but Spock could run _fast._ “Spock!”

Uncharacteristically, Spock did not listen, widening the gap between them instead. Jim finally stopped, huffing and puffing. Yeah, maybe McCoy was right – he needed to get into better shape. Jim decided to wait in Spock’s cabin. He was bound to come back. Then they could talk.

When Spock hadn’t come back after a few hours, Jim eventually fell asleep on Spock’s bed. When he woke the next morning, Spock still hadn’t returned. That wasn’t good.

Jim decided to check his inbox. His stomach dropped as he saw Spock’s petition to resign Starfleet. No, no, no… Jim threw down his padd, and scrubbed his fingers through his hair in frustration. Apparently, Spock had no intention of coming back. He’d have to go and find him.

Jim asked around everywhere. Only a few people had seen Spock, but didn’t know where he’d ended up. Finally, he decided to consult the old man. “Where would you go, in this situation?”

“If I believed that I had wronged you in a manner that would cause me to flee, I would avoid Starfleet, and the colony, entirely. Most likely, I would head to Earth, under a false name. I would settle somewhere hot and secluded – perhaps, Arizona. I would find a private science lab to work in. I would stay there many years, until, perhaps, duty called me elsewhere.”

“Got it,” said Jim. He had enough leave time to chase down this lead, though he would have to use almost all of it. Earth was like halfway across the galaxy from where most of the crew were taking leave. He just hoped Prime was right.

Turned out, he was. A few weeks later, Jim finally figured out Spock’s newly acquired place of work and residence (in part through hacking databases) and knocked on the door. Spock opened, then, seeing him, was about to shut it, but Jim barged through first.

“I haven’t accepted your resignation, Spock,” Jim burst out.

“Then it will be a court martial,” Spock concluded, his hands held tightly behind his back.

“No! God, Spock, would you stop jumping to the wrong conclusion?”

Spock waited tensely, his eyes averted. He hadn’t met Jim’s gaze yet.

“Look, you really surprised me. But I’m not upset by it. If anything, it was pretty flattering. I know you think it’s shameful, but no one is going to hear about it from me. You’re coming back with me to the Enterprise.”

“How can our relationship survive?” Spock asked, a slight catch to his voice as he slowly met Jim’s eyes.

“Hey. Spock,” Jim said, lightly touching him on the arm. He paused. He was shit at this stuff. So, he decided to change course to what he knew. “If you wanted to see me naked, you just had to ask.”

Spock’s brows pulled together as he stared at Jim. “You are not taking this seriously.”

“Maybe. But you’re definitely taking it way too seriously. Spock, I don’t care. Want me to pose for more nude photos to add to your collection? Fine. Just come back to the Enterprise. We’ll figure it out.”

“Such a collection is unbecoming conduct of a First Officer to his Captain,” Spock protested.

“Okay. How about you give me nude photos of you, then we’ll be even.” Jim smirked slightly.

“You are thinking in human terms. As a Vulcan, to invade and use the privacy of another individual in such a manner is very shameful. I cannot return after having failed in such a manner.”

Jim had only heard one word. “Use? You mean, you did more than just look, Spock?”

“I would assume you could reach the logical conclusion for yourself,” he answered stiffly. He averted his gaze again.

“Yeah, it makes me want to strip right here,” Jim admitted shamelessly.

“ _Jim_ ,” Spock rebuked.

“There’s no way I’m leaving you behind now. If you’re not returning to the Enterprise, then I’m not either.” He patted Spock’s forearm in a slightly provoking manner and made himself comfortable on Spock’s couch. Or, at least tried to. Damn, but that thing was hard.

“You must not give up the Enterprise,” Spock objected.

“Then you can’t either. Face it Spock, you know how stubborn I am. I’m not returning without you.”

“I do not understand why you are so unconcerned about my behavior,” Spock continued.

“Maybe because I like it! God, Spock, you’re a scientist. You know that when you learn new facts, you have to change the conclusion. Why aren’t you? Is it so difficult to believe that I’m not mad?”

“Yes,” Spock admitted. “It is.”

“Why?”

“It is culturally unacceptable behavior. Most sentient beings have laws against acquiring the images in the manner I have. Including Starfleet.”

“Ok, so, yeah. If someone else had done it, I wouldn’t be too pleased,” Jim admitted. Spock had to have tapped into private security footage or something. “But see, you’re not ‘someone else.’ You’re Spock.”

“I do not follow your reasoning,” said Spock.

To be honest, Jim didn’t either. He just knew it was okay. “Can we just forget it? I’m the one ‘wronged’ here, and I’m dropping all charges. What’s the logic of still convicting yourself?” Spock didn’t answer. “Spock?”

“I had… contemplated resigning anyway,” Spock said quietly.

“What?” Jim exclaimed in disbelief. He felt like he’d been stabbed in the chest. “Why?”

“I am losing my ability to competently serve you as First Officer,” Spock stated.

“What? You’ve got to be kidding! You’re the best one in the Fleet!” Jim objected.

“My personal life was beginning to interfere with my professional one. It was time we parted ways.”

“So you were just going to take the nude photos and go?” Jim said bluntly, his voice mixed oddly with humor and anger.

“Jim – “

“I would like you to give me examples of this supposed lapse on your part. Because I sure as hell haven’t seen any.”

“It has yet to turn into anything of note, however –“

“Then what is the problem –“

“It _will_ become a problem, my collection was just the first symptom –“

“You’re being paranoid!” Jim stood up, nose to nose with Spock.

“You are refusing to listen!”

“Says the man who ran away before I could tell him it was okay!”

They stared at each other.

“Why did you do that, Spock?” Jim asked quietly. “It isn’t like you to run.”

“I have no comment on the matter.”

“Looks like we’re both stuck here, then.”

“It appears we are.”

Never before had anyone matched Jim for stubbornness. Now he knew why people tended to get so pissed with him. “Is this logical?”

“It is not logical to pursue something doomed to fail,” Spock answered.

“No way. I’m not giving in,” Jim said. “No way am I going to let you sit here and punish yourself for those stupid photos and for failures that you haven’t even committed yet!” Jim’s expression shifted. “Hey. There is one way to find out.”

“You are referring to my alternate self?”

“Yeah. We’ll ask him about your service as First Officer.”

“You will accept his judgment?”

“If you will promise to as well.”

“Very well.”

“Agreed, then.”

They put in the call to New Vulcan. Several minutes later, Prime appeared on the screen. “Spock, Jim. I am pleased to hear from you. However, by the looks on your faces, something unfortunate has happened.”

“Yeah. Ever keep nude photos of me?” Jim blurted out, curious. “Other me.” He hadn’t told him specifically why Spock had run the first time he’d called. Just that Spock had believed he’d been caught doing something wrong.

“You are not pleased?” said Prime, very confused.

“Of course I am. But, try telling him that,” said Jim, pointing to Spock.

“That is not the agreed reason for which we are calling,” Spock objected, sounding embarrassed.

“Right. Ever let me down as a First Officer?” Jim asked Prime.

“While I do have regrets, in the spirit of your question, I believe the answer is no,” said Prime.

Jim smiled triumphantly.

“Regrets?” said Spock.

“Yes. Though, if it is true that you have nude photos of him, it is unlikely you will experience the regret I did.”

“Your statement does not make sense,” Spock objected, while Jim’s smile grew wider.

“You are not sleeping together?” Prime said, even more confused.

“You slept with him?” Spock said, referring to Kirk Prime.

“Much less than I wish I had,” Prime confessed. “Of course, it was always more than just sex. I wish I had allowed the relationship to reach its full potential. I regret not doing so.”

“Well, in the interest of lessening regrets, I think Spock and I have some business to attend to,” said Jim with a huge grin, slinging an arm around his shoulder. Spock frowned, but did not shrug it off.

“Of course. May this be the start of a long and happy relationship,” said Prime.

Jim saluted him, and signed off. “Well Spock, why don’t we find out if the real thing is as provocative for you as the images,” he said, pulling Spock along with him to the bedroom area.

“Vulcans do not enter casual relationships,” Spock objected, though he allowed himself to be maneuvered where Jim wanted him to go.

“So I figured, Spock.”

Spock stopped, and Jim turned to face him. “You are serious about this.”

“Yeah. What part of chasing you across the galaxy says I’m not serious about you?”

“Your logic has merit.”

“Glad we settled that,” Jim said, smiling happily.

Later, as they reclined on their bed, Jim finally asked Spock the question he’d been wanting to ask ever since he’d first seen the nude photos. “So, Spock. Why the photos? I mean, other than the obvious. What’s the story?”

“On our numerous missions together, you have been stripped down to various degrees of undress. I was unaware, at first, of how much I paid attention to it, until we went a long spell without those incidents. I realized, then, that I was attracted to you. However, I did not believe you returned those feelings in any way. Yet, they intensified, to the point where I knew I needed to release them somehow, if I were to stay on the Enterprise and remain optimally productive. It occurred to me that I may be able to acquire some images of you from the security footage. I rationalized it by telling myself that it was not anything I had not seen before. At first, it was effective. However, during leave, I realized that I had taken things too far, and should resign. When you found the images, it was the final incentive I needed to take that step.”

Was it wrong that Jim thought it was hot? Oh well. Who cared? “Just promise you’ll at least talk things over with me next time, before submitting a resignation,” Jim requested. He knew Spock was just as ashamed of his loss of control of the emotions that caused it as he was by the actions themselves. He didn’t want that happening again.

“Very well. You have given me adequate incentive,” Spock said with a trace of humor.

“Good. Not that _that’s_ settled, we can get back to the Enterprise.”

 


End file.
